This document is related to exercise devices, and more particularly to an exercise device for training for board paddling.
In some surface water sports performed with a board, such as surfing, bodyboarding, and paddleboarding, for example, a person propels themself along the surface of a body of water using a modified swimming motion with their arms. For example, surfing is a surface water sport in which a surfer rides on the forward face of a wave, however, the surfer must usually first perform a “paddle out” through breaking waves using the modified swimming motion to get positioned near where the waves initially break, in order to optimize their take off on the wave in which a breaking wave's power is at its maximum. The paddle out can be very rigorous and exhausting, depending on the surf conditions at the time.
Paddleboarding is a surface water sport in which participants are propelled by the modified swimming motion while lying or kneeling on a paddleboard (an elongated surfboard) or surfboard in a body of water. These types of paddleboarding techniques are known as “kneeling” or “prone” paddleboarding, respectively. A derivative of paddleboarding, which is also a hybrid of surfing, is stand up paddleboarding (SUP), in which a person standing on a larger board propels themselves by paddling with a single elongated paddle.
Board paddling, the propelling motion of most surface water sports using a board, is referred to herein as a “modified swimming motion” because the person is usually lying prone on the board, or in other cases kneeling or standing. While prone on the board, the person is higher relative to the surface of the water than in a normal swimming motion due to the buoyancy of their board, and must maintain a wider lateral placement of their arms relative to normal swimming, to account for the width of their board. Thus, while similar, the modified swimming motion used in board-based surface water sports is quite distinct and uses different muscle sets, movement and motor skills.
There have been some attempts to develop land-based training techniques for developing skills to accomplish board paddling. However, these land-based training techniques often rely on weights or machines that cannot faithfully replicate the resistance effects created by water against the modified swimming motion one experiences in real board paddling. Further, land-based training often uses machines that are expensive, difficult to maintain and calibrate, and does not provide any realistic sensation for board paddling.
Another training technique is simply to practice board paddling as much as possible. However, such technique is time consuming, and relies on a calm body of water without waves.